A conventional faucet for a sink platform in a kitchen is provided with a pull-out spray head to facilitate the wash of pots and plates, and so on, in the sink rather than under the faucet. Because the function of the conventional faucet is well known, further remarks are omitted.
A two handle pull-out faucet disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,748,406 comprises a body for receiving a spray hose, a hot water valve, a cold water valve, a first pipe for flowing cold water, a second pipe for flowing hot water, and a third pipe for flowing the cold water and the hot water, wherein a cold water grip and a hot water grip are used to operate the cold water valve and the hot water valve respectively, so that the cold water from the first pipe and the hot water from the second pipe flow into a water passages of the body, and they are controlled and mixed at a certain quantity and a proportion. The third pipe has a water hammer and couples with the pull-out spray head via the spray hose.
A single handle pull-out faucet disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,757,921 comprises a body having a mixing valve, and a single grip fixed on the body to operate the mixing valve, hence cold water from a cold water pipe and hot water from a hot water pipe flow into the mixing valve and mix together at a certain quantity and a proportion.
The two handle pull-out faucet is merely applicable for a sink platform with three fixing holes rather than a single fixing hole. But the single handle pull-out faucet is suitable for the sink platform with three fixing holes and a single fixing hole. Likewise, the single handle pull-out faucet has a grip to control water flow easily and quickly.
It is to be noted that the single handle pull-out faucet contains a body, and the body has a seat with outer threads to insert into the fixing hole of the water platform, and the seat has a fiber gasket and a metal piece fitted thereon and has a maintaining loop screwed thereon, the maintaining loop is also screwed with a screw bolt which abuts against the metal piece, the seat and the body are fixed on the water sink, so a user has to install the single handle pull-out faucet in a narrow space under the water platform difficultly.
In addition, the third pipe for flowing the cold water and the hot water has a flexible spray hose and a valve outlet pipe, and the spray hose is in connection with the pull-out spray head to receive the water hammer, the valve outlet pipe couples with the mixing valve and the spray hose, such that the pull-out spray head is pulled outwardly and retracted inwardly. Thereby, the seat has to receive the first pipe, the second pipe, the spray hose, and the valve outlet pipe, but a size of the fixing hole is limited, accordingly the first pipe, the second pipe, the spray hose, and the valve outlet pipe are pressed and interfered by one another, then when the pull-out spray head is pulled outwardly, the spray hose is pressed or wound without being pulled or retracted smoothly.
A mixing faucet disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,395 is used for a cleaning countertop and contains a housing retained on a bottom end of the cleaning countertop by ways of a claming means and fixed in a fixing hole of the cleaning countertop. To improve a connection of the cleaning countertop, a seat with a passage to receive water pipe lines is secured in the fixing hole, such that the housing is fitted with the seat from a top surface of the cleaning countertop and then is locked at a locking position. Since the housing is fixed from the top surface of the cleaning countertop by ways of the clamping means and the seat, so the user will not install the mixing faucet in a limited space under the cleaning countertop. Nevertheless, such a mixing faucet is not a pull-out faucet, the pull-out spray head, the spray hose, and the valve outlet pipe are not therefore provided in the mixing faucet, hence the unsmooth pulling and retracting of the pull-out spray head will not happen.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.